Nuestra primera discusión
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Odio las peleas, no soporto las discusiones… pero me encantan las reconciliaciones.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hace tiempo que no hago un OneShot, este no es completamente mío es más bien algo así como una adaptación. Leí un relato en un sitio y me gusto bastante, le cambie bastantes cosas, agregue otras y obtuve un largo oneshot con algo de comedia :) Espero les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

Gracias!

* * *

><p><em>"¿Y si... nos pedimos perdón toda la noche en la cama?"<em>

Dios, qué día, qué día… estaba agotado, eran más de las nueve de la noche, y yo aún no había llegado a casa, desde las siete de la mañana que salí de ella, y llevaba dos semanas así. La biblioteca era un caos. Siempre suele serlo en primavera, en cuanto llega Mayo, pero éste año, con los problemas de mi ayudante, y con varios profesores que han puesto una primera evaluación en torno a primeros de Abril en algunas carreras, varias asignaturas que piden trabajos para estas fechas y parte de los alumnos del instituto que vienen a prepararse para la selectividad, estamos peor que ningún año. Se supone que mi biblio es un sitio silencioso y donde me encanta estar, pero en las dos últimas semanas se ha convertido en un infierno. No sé qué diablos pasa, pero todo el mundo está alterado. Que los estudiantes se pongan nerviosos es normal, pero es algo que suele suceder más avanzado el curso, no ahora. Sea como sea, estoy sin ayudante, tengo que lidiar con todo yo solo; con profesores y con alumnos, unos me piden que retenga los libros, los otros que se los preste, y con frecuencia, ambos sectores quieren el mismo libro de consulta, y yo estoy en medio. El saco de arena de unos y otros. Y estoy harto.

Por fin aparco mi pequeño mi auto y subo a casa. El espejo del descansillo me ofrece una imagen muy pobre… Inuyasha el Perfecto es más bien Inuyasha el desaliñado. De lo único que tengo ganas es de un buen tazón de caldo espeso, bien caliente, y de mi camita; pero cuando abro la puerta, unos chillidos horribles hieren mis oídos. No me asusto, es "el sonido de mi hogar"…. A Shippo y a Souta le han empezado a salir los dientes, a la vez, y a Souta basta con ponerle un poco de pomada en las encías y mecerle, enseguida se queda dormido, pero Shippo llora con desesperación, como si le estuvieran despellejando vivo. Llora como un animal, berrea, chilla, grita, y no le puedes ni tener en brazos, porque se revuelve como una culebra, y si le metes el dedo en la boca, te muerde que te hace daño. Kagome pensó que la pomada no le hacía efecto, y pidió a nuestro médico algo más fuerte, pero es que no hay nada más fuerte. El médico examinó a Shippo, y resultó estar completamente sano. _"Es sólo que le molestan los dientes. No le duelen, pero le molestan, llora porque le han dolido, y aunque la pomada le calme, se acuerda del dolor, y el mismo llanto hace que le duela de lo nervioso que se pone"._

Me froto las sienes con los ojos cerrados, pero el llanto se me mete en los oídos. Según el médico, Shippo está mimado, lo que debería hacer Kagome es dejarlo en la cuna, apagar la luz y que llore hasta que se canse; que cuando vea que no se le hace caso, dejará de llorar, pero es incapaz de hacerlo… no la culpo, yo tampoco, pero ALGO se podrá hacer para que tengamos un poco de paz, nosotros y él, que tiene que estar reventado de pasarse los días chillando. El truco de la bolsa de agua caliente ya no vale aquí, lo hemos intentado y sólo conseguimos que mordiera a bocados la funda de la bolsa y tuvimos que quitársela, no fuera a ser tragara el liquido que tenia la funda dentro.

-Hola… he hecho ensalada, si quieres. – Kagome sale del cuarto con Shippo en brazos, revolviéndose, y chillando con más ganas. Su embarazo le pesa. Sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre embarcarnos en un tercer niño, teniendo gemelos tan pequeños y uno de ellos tan llorón, pero, ¿qué podíamos hacer? Fue lo que pasó. Pero esta noche, no estoy de humor para admitir mi culpa en nada.

-¿No puedes hacer… algo, lo que sea, para que se calle, por amor de Dios? – Kagome me mira con bronca.

-Llevo todo el día intentando hacer algo, lo que sea, para que se calme, ¿sabes?

-Pues no parece que tengas mucho éxito. – estoy cansado, harto, agotado y dolorido; y mi frustración habla por mi boca.

-Quizá no, pero desde luego, yo hago más que otros que no dejan de quejarse después de pasarse el día entero por ahí. – Kagome tampoco está de buen humor y yo no tengo ánimos para comprender a nadie.

-¿El día entero por ahí? – Me indigno, levantándome del sofá - ¿Qué te figuras, Kagome, que vengo de estar coqueteando? ¡Vengo de trabajar como una mula, no sé si lo sabes! ¡Qué más quisiera yo que quedarme todo el día en casa, mirando la tele!

-¿Y tú, te figuras que yo hago eso? ¿Qué me estoy tocando las narices todo el tiempo? ¡Llevo todo el santo día oyendo lloriquear al niño, tengo jaqueca, los tobillos hinchados, las tetas exprimidas y hace dos semanas que no hablo con nadie! Lo único que hago es limpiar cacas llenas de babas y pasar el coleto por el suelo.

-¿Y yo, qué? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que tengo que aguantar a lo largo del día? ¡Marrones, y marrones, y marrones! ¡No tengo ayudante, tengo que cargar con todo yo solo, los estudiantes se me echan encima, los profesores me cuestionan, tengo al Decano pegado a mi nuca, mi trabajo esta pendiendo de un hilo, y cuando quiero llegar a mi casa y tener un segundo de paz, me encuentro con este altercado!

-¡Por eso nunca estás en casa! ¡Huyes! ¡Pero yo no puedo huir, ¿sabes?, ALGUIEN tiene que quedarse en casa para cuidar a sus hijos, y al que está de camino, y no se puede contar contigo para que eches una mano!

-¿Yo no echo una mano? ¡Yo echo TODAS las manos! ¡Si no me pasase el día fuera, trabajando como un CABRÓN, a ver quién sostiene esta casa, Kagome! ¡Te recuerdo que con tu sueldo recortado, no tendríamos para vivir!

-¡Lo sabia! ¿¡Tenías que echármelo en cara, verdad? ¿Crees que no me humilla el no cobrar el sueldo entero porque estoy de reposo por culpa de mi embarazo? ¿Piensas que me gusta ser una sirvienta encerrada en casa por una limosna?

-¡Sea como sea, tú estás en casa, todo el día cómoda y sin que nadie te apriete las tuercas y fiscalice todo lo que haces, Kagome! ¡Todo tu "trabajo", consiste en cuidarte y cuidar dos críos, y no eres capaz ni de tener una cena decente para tu marido!

Kagome me mira, jadeante, furiosa, con las mejillas encendidas de rabia. Sé que le ha escocido, y siento un veneno ácido en las tripas al sentir satisfacción por haber "ganado".

-¿Sabes? – Masculla, con voz ronca – Si quieres cenar, ve al bar y te pagas la cena con tu alabado sueldo completo, y ojalá que te haga buen provecho.

-¡Eso haré! – Contesto, intentando que no me tiemble la barbilla - ¡Y no será una frívola ensalada, voy a ponerme gordo de huevos, bacon y patatas fritas!

-¡Bueno provecho! – repite, metiéndose en la habitación dando un portazo.

-¡Y después, me tomaré un whisky! – le grito desde la puerta. Kagome abre la suya un momento, con una sonrisa cínica en la cara.

-Si pasas del segundo sorbo, tómate un batidito de chocolate para quitarte el mal gusto. – pega otro portazo, y yo cierro con un portazo también, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Kagome sabe que no soporto el alcohol.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-Éste dedito tenía hambreee… éste, fue a comprar un huevooo…. Éste, lo partióóóo….

-¡Jijijijijii… basta, Sango…mmmh, basta! – Miroku gemía y reía entre dientes, con el pijama puesto y tirado en el sofá, mientras su novia le contaba los dedos de los pies y le besaba suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas. Miroku sabía que cuando ella llegase al _"¡se lo comió, se lo comió!"_, le haría cosquillas por todas partes, y jugando a las cosquillas, subiría a su pelvis y también haría cosquillas allí; y aunque deseaba que lo hiciese cuanto antes, el juego de las cosquillas le hacía sentir vulnerable, deliciosamente vulnerable. Sango ya había tomado el cuarto dedo, y agitaba con sus dedos en él y en la planta del pie, riendo ella también de placer anticipado, y en ese preciso instante, sonó el teléfono. Mirku puso cara de decepción y Sango estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero cuando vio en la pantalla del teléfono el número de Inuyasha, cogió la llamada.

-Hola, Inuyasha, ¿qué pasa….? – Miroku vio que la cara de su novia se cambiaba, borrando la sonrisa en un momento. - ¿pero…? Pero ¿qué ha pasa….? Toma, corazón, es mejor que hables tú. – dijo ella, pasándole el auricular.

-¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Miroku.

-He discutido con Kagome. Miroku, nos hemos peleado… ¿qué hago? – Miroku no sabía ni qué contestar. La idea de que su primo se pelease con Kagome, era tan absurda como que las estrellas se cayeran del cielo. Sango pegó la oreja al teléfono, para oír también. – Me da vergüenza volver a casa, estoy en un bar… por favor, Miroku, ve a verla…

-¿Nosotros? – preguntó Sango.

-Sí, por favor… dile que… dile que… que he tenido un mal día, que a todo el mundo le pasa, que me llame, y cuando me llame le diré que no tiene importancia y podré volver…

-¡Inuyasha…! Tú… tú lo que quieres, es que no te tuerzan el brazo…

-Se dice "no dar tu brazo a torcer", corazoncito… Inuyasha, Miroku tiene razón. Si lo sientes, llama tú a Kagome, díselo, tienes que afrontarlo…

-…Me da miedo que siga enfadada y no quiera que vuelva. Por favor, Sango, Miroku, echenme una mano… Por favor.

Miroku y Sango se miraron. Inuyasha parecía descorazonado, no era fácil negarle algo estando así.

-Está bien… veremos qué se puede hacer.

-Gracias.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Estaba en el club de cervezas. El club donde nos habíamos conocido Kagome y yo, y eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Y el que el barman, que también me conocía, me ofreciera un batido de chocolate apenas me vio aparecer, tampoco me subió el ánimo.

-Esta noche, necesito algo más fuerte. – musité.

-Té amargo. – sugirió, y yo dejé caer la cabeza en el mostrador.

-Cerveza. – pedí. El barman se me quedó mirando, y debió deducir que estaba muy deprimido, porque no protestó y me dejó la botella ahí. No lo volqué en el vaso, bebí directamente de ella, y el sabor afrutado y chispeante se expandió por mi lengua. _"Cerveza de frambuesa…"_ pensé

"_¿Qué clase de hombre soy yo…? Me peleo con mi mujer, y ni siquiera soy capaz de deprimirme como Dios manda…"_

Tenía ganas de llorar y dar puñetazos. Maldita bocaza… durante toda la pelea, había sabido que tenía que callarme, que estaba exagerando y diciendo cosas que no sentía, y sobre todo, de un modo que Kagome no se merecía. Pero el orgullo me había podido. El orgullo, y el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y mi frustración. Era la primera vez que veía a Kagome enfadada, que la oía gritarme algo que no fuera _"Más"_… Era doloroso pensar en sexo en ese momento, me hacía sentir aún más egoísta, pero lo cierto es que llevábamos como tres semanas seguidas sin estar juntos. Los dos estábamos tan cansados, que no éramos capaces. Si bien algún sábado, Kagome se me había insinuado, y yo me había dormido, no podía con mi alma. Me sentía culpable por ello, y por otras muchas cosas. Yo sabía que Kagome se mataba con los niños y que no era culpa suya que, al alargar la baja por su segundo embarazo, le hubieran reducido la prestación a casi la mitad. Y ella sabía que yo trabajaba como un burro… recordando lo que había dicho, creía entender que lo que más le molestaba, era que yo no pasaba tiempo con ella, que apenas me veía. _"Si eso es cierto, soy un maldito troglodita por tratarla así…"._

La voz de mi orgullo quería salir también, "¿y _ella, por qué no te entiende a ti? ¿Crees que ella se sentirá mal ahora, o estará poniéndote de vuelta y media con su madre, en plan "todos los hombres son unos egoístas"?"_. No lo sabía, ni lo quería saber, sólo quería volver a casa y abrazar a mi mujer. Soy un idiota, y lo sé.

-¡Inuyasha! – Miroku apareció en la puerta del club, parecía al borde del infarto. - ¡La hemos visto! –Sango entró tras él, e igual de alterada. Un terremoto sacudió mi estómago, "_ha pasado algo terrible"_, me dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos visto a Kagome, ¡con otro hombre!

-¡¿QUÉ? – la voz me salió muy chillona.

-Estaba en la puerta de casa… ¡con otro hombre! – Dijo Sango, que parecía totalmente confundida – Un tipo muy alto. Se reían los dos, se estaban riendo mucho, y de pronto, la abrazó…

-¿IKagome…? ¿¡Mi Kagome? – Salí corriendo del club, ni siquiera subí al auto, sólo eché a correr como un desesperado, ¡no podía ser! ¡Mi Kagome con otro, no! Una parte de mí, pensaba qué tranquilo vivía yo cuando era virgen, pero una mucho más poderosa me impulsaba hacia delante, corriendo como si quisiera batir todos los récords de velocidad, como si la calle ardiera, como si… como si fuesen a robarme la vida del cuerpo. Corrí todo el trayecto hasta casa, no era mucho, unos quince minutos, pero llegué con la lengua fuera y al borde del paro cardíaco… y los vi. Frente al porche de la casa, Kagome, con su pancita de embarazada y un sweater sobre los hombros, y al tipo alto, que la cogía por los hombros y le daba palmaditas en ellos.

No fui capaz de pensar, sólo me lancé, casi rugiendo, con ansias de matar a aquél cabron que pretendía robarme a mi Kagome. El tipo miró hacia mí, mi mujer se volvió, se le iluminó la cara al verme, pero yo no me frené, eché hacia atrás el puño, y como aquél tío me sacaba la mitad del pecho, le golpeé…

-¡Ough…! – en los testículos. El idiota se dobló de dolor, y entonces le sacudí en la mandíbula, tumbándolo de espaldas. Mi mujer chilló y se tapó la boca con las manos. Yo, sudado y jadeante, tome sus manos entre las mías, y como pude, articulé:

-Kagome… me he portado como un bruto, te pido perdón por todo, ¡por todo!, pero por favor, no me abandones por otro, te lo suplico, no me dejes… - tomé aire con esfuerzo. Kagome me miró con la boca abierta. Miró al caído. Me miró de nuevo, y empezó a hablar, como si no supiera si reír o llorar.

-Inuyasha… has… has noqueado al policía.

Fue como si alguien me golpeara la cabeza con un mazo.

-Ese tipo… al que acabo de… en… ¿es un policía….?

-No es exactamente "un policía", es "EL policía"… Es el mismo que nos pescó… ya sabes, aquélla vez del coche…

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Kagome y yo habíamos hecho el amor en mi coche, y nos habían pescado. Ahora que lo decía, el rostro del poli, me era muy familiar…

-Dios bendito. – noté que mi cara se ponía muy roja, y que mi estómago daba vueltas como una lavadora… _"Agresión a un policía… y tengo antecedentes por culpa de lo del coche… ni el Ángel de la Guarda me salva de nueve meses de prisión…."_, pensé. Pero en ese momento, Kagome me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me besó con ternura. Por un momento, las preocupaciones inmediatas desaparecieron de mi mente.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-Entonces, ¿no es que…?

-Inuyasha, pues claro que no… Cuando te fuiste, me puse a pensar, me asusté, tuve miedo de que te picase el orgullo e hicieras la tontería de beber. Y como te habías llevado el coche, me dio miedo que lo cogieras bebido y llamé a la policía; cuando llegó lo reconocí y él a mí, por eso nos reímos… y luego me puse a llorar y por eso me abrazó. Estaba intentando darme ánimos. – Kagome miró al policía, que seguía "noqueado", tumbado sobre nuestro sofá, y Sango le había puesto una bolsa de hielo en el moretón de la frente. De pronto, el hombre gimió y parpadeó, y a mí me dieron ganas de ocultarme detrás de Kagome.

-¡Ay…! – el policía intentó incorporarse, y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna. Miroku y yo hicimos idéntico gesto de dolor. El poli me miró y me reconoció, y no pareció precisamente contento de verme. - ¿Se puede saber porqué me ha golpeado con tanto rencor?

-Con rencor no, con el puño, yo lo vi…

-Corazoncito, vamos a… a hacerle una tila al señor, ¿quieres? Ven conmigo a la cocina. – intervino Sango rápidamente llevándose a Miroku con ella.

- Por favor, agente… e-esto ha sido una lamentable confusión… Verá, yo… mi mujer y yo discutimos, y… yo pensé que usted era su amante y… - Dios, sonaba peor aún al contarlo, ¿cómo había podido pensar que tenía algún tipo de excusa? – sé que mi reacción fue algo… exagerada, pero…

-¿Exagerada? Me ha hecho la vasectomía sin anestesia, y me ha dejado knockout

-Eeeh… he estado sometido a mucho stress últimamente, señor agente… lo siento de veras, no sabe usted cómo lo siento…

-Pagaremos la multa que sea, pero, por favor, no se lo lleve, no lo arreste, por favor… - suplicó Kagome.

-Me temo que no puedo complacerla, señora. No se trata de que se haya saltado un "stop".

-¡Por favor, no puede estar en la cárcel! Necesita… ¡necesita medicación! – Miré a Kagome. El policía también. – Verá, hace muy poco que se la suprimieron, por eso ha tenido esa reacción. Ya está casi bien del todo, pero es preciso tener paciencia, ha pasado por una depresión nerviosa… por favor, una noche en prisión destruiría MESES de psicoterapia, se lo ruego…

-Señora, ese truco está ya muy visto… -sonrió el agente – El cuento de la situación de stress se ha convertido en un clásico y no digamos la supresión de la medicación… intentan mentir con eso todas las semanas.

-¿Le gusta a usted el cine, agente? – intervino Sango, que llegaba con una humeante taza de tila. Se oyó un gimoteo en nuestra habitación, Shippo se había despertado, lo que faltaba. El agente se quedó mirando a Sango.

-Sí, pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Si me permite, estoy haciendo mi trabajo…

-Oh, se puede considerar que yo también… esa cazadora que lleva… es el modelo Terminator, ¿verdad? – El agente miró de nuevo a la novia de mi primo, alisándose la hermosa cazadora de cuero. No parecía que se diese cuenta que ella lo estaba investigando.

-Es un artículo de coleccionista… -sonrió– Pero ya le digo que eso, no viene al caso.

-Sí viene al caso, agente. La he reconocido, porque a mí, esos artículos de coleccionista también me gustan mucho y yo sé que son muy caros. De hecho, lleva usted el llavero con el logo del Pussy Wagon de Kill Bill, y eso que brilla en su dedo… es el Anillo Único, con runas fotosensibles. Completamente liso a simple vista, pero que si se acerca a una fuente de luz, la inscripción grabada, se hará visible, brillando en rojo, como en la película. Sólo el anillo cuesta más de mil doscientos dólares. Y yo sé bien lo que gana un policía. No me parece una paga que permita esos derroches.

-Perdone, pero, ¿qué le importa a usted lo que gano o dejo de ganar, y qué sabe usted de mi sueldo?

-Me importa y lo sé, porque mi trabajo, es saberlo. –sonrió con cierto veneno– Soy Inspector de Hacienda.

Nunca he visto a nadie cambiar de color tan rápido como lo hizo el policía.

-¿Le va a dar algo? – pregunté sin pensar, porque estaba más blanco que un papel. La boca de Kagome se abría de asombro y de sonrisa. Y Sango, con gesto abstraído, se llevó a los labios la taza de tila que supuestamente era para el agente.

-Últimamente, tenemos muchos problemas con policías… -dijo, como si hablase para sí– Con las multas que ponen. No entregan los recibos… los olvidan… los pierden… los entregan con tachones, o enmendados con tippex… y algunos, directamente, se dice que perdonan las multas. A cambio de un importe en efectivo por parte del infractor, que suele ascender a la mitad de la multa… por supuesto, no digo que usted sea de esos… Usted tiene pinta de hombre honrado, de alguien a quien no le molestaría pasar una inspección fiscal… ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ¿porqué esperar a mañana…?

-Eeeh… eeeh… bueno, yo… la verdad que justo ahora… es un poco tarde, mi mujer debe estar preocupada, le dije que llegaría hace media hora… ¡Ustedes sigan bien! – Intenté balbucear algo, pero el agente me interrumpió - ¡Esto no ha tenido importancia! ¡Buenas noches! – Y prácticamente, huyó. Sólo después del portazo Sango se echó a reír maliciosamente.

-¿Le han visto? ¡Se le han puesto de corbata! – El alivio me había puesto la cara como un tomate y no podía dejar de sonreír; Kagome besó a Sango en un lado de la cara, y yo la besé en el otro.

-¡Vas a ser una inspectora fabulosa! – manifestó mi mujer… porque, sí, Sango aún no era inspector de Hacienda, se estaba preparando para las oposiciones.

-Ojalá me hubiera visto Miroku…

-¡Lo he oído desde aquí! – dijo mi primo con voz alegre, y sólo entonces me di cuenta que Shippo no estaba llorando. Había dejado de llorar tan pronto como Miroku había acudido. Kagome y yo corrimos hacia la voz. Estaba en el cuarto de baño, con Shippo y Sango en brazos, sentaditos en sus rodillas, y mi hijo mayor tenía en la boca el patito de goma, mordiéndolo desaforadamente y callado.

-Miroku… ¿cómo lo has…? Lo has callado… se ha callado.

-Claro… -contestó él como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo– Le mojé en agua bien fría el patito y lo dejé para que lo mordiera. Los dientes, son para morder ¿verdad que sí, Shippito? ¿Quién te tiene en brazos…? ¿El tito Miroku, eh…? –Una parte de mí quería dar grito de alegría al saber que íbamos a tener silencio en casa. Otra, se sentía tan estúpido como un submarino en el desierto. Y no era el único. Kagome apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta y empezó a golpearse lentamente la cabeza contra ella.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿Y si… nos pedimos perdón toda la noche en la cama…? – Dijo Kagome. Yo ya sabía que esa había sido la idea de Sango, con el pretexto de llevarse a Souta y a Shippo a que durmieran con ellos,_ "para tenerlos una noche, por Miroku"_, pero aún así, sonreí con mi timidez habitual cuando mi mujer me dijo aquello. Me arrimé a ella, y la abracé por la cintura, acariciando largamente su pancita de embarazo. _"Tres semanas… llevamos tres semanas sin estar juntos…"_– Dime una cosa… ¿de veras, pensaste que en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya te había buscado sustituto? ¿Qué te iba a abandonar por otro? ¿Qué iba a dejarte a ti, llevarme a los niños, y largarme con otro hombre, al que había conocido en el lapso de tiempo que tú tardabas en irte al bar y llamar a Miroku y Sango…?

-No sé lo que pensé… no pensé. – admití, mientras mi Kagome se contoneaba suavemente entre mis brazos, animándome a subirle el vestido, lo que hacía como con disimulo.

-Inu… te marchaste dando un portazo, te fuiste a intentar tener algo de alcohol en sangre, cuando detestas el alcohol, no fuiste capaz de llamarme cuando te arrepentiste, porque te daba miedo ser el primero en acudir, pensaste que iba a engañarte y abandonarte, reaccionaste como un jaguar rabioso y noqueaste a un policía. Fue lo más inmaduro que he visto desde el instituto… -agaché la cabeza. Y volví a elevarla, cuando Kagome continuó– Y también lo más tierno, lo más adorable y la mayor prueba de amor que nadie ha dado nunca por mí. Cuando te vi golpearle, pensando que era mí amante… Inuyasha, mi vida, parecías un tigre celoso… odio la violencia, tú lo sabes, pero… creo que nunca me he sentido tan salvajemente querida como en ese momento… -La miré a los ojos, y vi la terrible lucha que había en ellos. Kagome siempre ha calumniado a los hombres que pierden los estribos, y más por una mujer. En una situación similar, ella hubiera considerado más hombre a uno que hubiera reaccionado de forma pacífica, preguntando a la mujer si era su amante en verdad o no, y dándole la oportunidad de escoger entre ambos si finalmente lo era, y retirándose deportivamente si no resultaba elegido… pero resulta que su corazón, opinaba ligeramente distinto a su cerebro. No quería elogiarme por algo que yo mismo sabía que no había estado bien… pero, paradójicamente, esa reacción le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. La abracé con fuera, cuidando de no apretujarle la panza.

Quería hablar, quería decirle que había tenido tanto miedo, que no había sido capaz de pensar con un poco de lógica… decirle que si llegaba a dejarme, preferiría morirme, que era lo mejor y más importante que me había pasado, que me sentía muy mal por la discusión… pero no pude, no era capaz, mi garganta estaba bloqueada de sentimiento y no me dejaba hablar. Me agaché y la tomé en brazos, la llevé a nuestra alcoba mientras ella me sonreía. La dejé en la cama y me tumbé junto a ella, acariciándole los brazos mientras me quitaba los zapatos con los pies. Kagome me devolvía las caricias y me desabrochaba la camisa, jugueteando con sus dedos en mi pecho. Como cuando lo hacíamos las primeras veces, poco después que ella misma me desvirgara, cuando yo era tan tímido que apenas podía mirarla a los ojos, o hablar.

Kagome se inclinó sobre mí, besó mi cara y mis ojos se cerraron de gusto. Su boca recorrió mi cara, mis mejillas, la nariz y finalmente, llegó a mi boca. La apreté de los brazos, mientras mi miembro, ya medio contento, se erguía poderosamente dentro de mi pantalón, ¡qué dulce! Qué delicia maravillosa sentir su lengua acariciar la mía. Me sentí un cretino profundo por haberme enfadado con ella, pero entonces Kagome se sacó el vestido por la cabeza y cuando sus pechos abrasadores tocaron el mío, mi cerebro pareció desconectarse para dejar la guía de mi cuerpo sólo a los sentidos.

Mi mujer encontró mis manos en el cierre del pantalón que intentaba desabrochar y me ayudaron a abrirlo, bajándolo de inmediato junto a los slips, mientras yo pataleaba para librarme de ellos por completo. Reprimí un gemido cuando ella me tocó el miembro, casi sin querer, al quitarme la ropa… Kagome me sonrió y acercó de nuevo la mano, tocándome muy ligeramente, haciendo caricias tan dulces que todo mi cuerpo parecía estallar de sensaciones. Eran muchos días sin sentirla junto a mí, todo me parecía nuevo, mi pene se sorprendía de ser tocado, dándome las gracias en forma de un placer maravilloso… llevé mis manos al pubis de Kagome, aún cubierto por las bragas azules, y las bajé, y acaricié lentamente, haciendo cosquillas en la piel tierna y depilada.

-Mmmmmmmmmh… - mi Kagome ronroneó como un gatito, arqueando la espalda, sonriendo, y me miró con ojos centelleantes, _"cómo le brilla el deseo en los ojos…"_, pensé. Apenas la había tocado y yo ya tenía los dedos empapados, mi mujer tenía las mismas ganas que yo, pero seguimos acariciándonos, "haciéndonos sufrir", jadeando el uno muy cerca del otro, su vaho caliente me bañaba la cara, me hacía cosquillas, era tan excitante tenerla tan cerca y lejos a la vez… Kagome sacó la lengua y yo correspondí, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, aletearon y se dieron golpecitos, y una poderosa descarga de placer me hizo estremecerme en la cama, una dulzura increíble, una ola de placer, atacó todo mi cuerpo. La sentí desde mis tobillos a la nuca, y mi miembro se derritió entre las manos de Kagome, que se reía tiernamente.

-Haaah… hah… - me daba un poco de vergüenza, no había aguantado nada, pero Kagome me miraba llena de ternura, como si hubiera hecho algo precioso, y se lamió la mano derecha, donde estaba parte de mi descarga. Me da mucho corte que haga eso, pero también me excita, por eso lo hace… me apretó contra ella, llevándome la cabeza a sus pechos, y me rascó la nuca, y un gemido de placer y sorpresa se escapó de mis labios… _mmmh, no, Kagome, mi punto débil, no… no seas tan mala_… pienso, pero lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de sonreír, me encanta que me toque ahí, mi erección no se ha bajado, tengo ganas de nuevo pero antes, quiero devolvértelo.

Acaricio a Kagome de las nalgas, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, mi mujer se da la vuelta en la cama, para darme mejor sitio y yo acaricio su intimidad empapada, y no sólo de sus jugos, parte de mi descarga le ha salpicado también los muslos. Está viscosa y tibia, pero no me da repelús, me gusta, mis dedos resbalan, es muy divertido… Kagome me sonríe y da temblorcitos de gusto, jadeando débilmente.

-Sigue, sigue… - dice, y su voz parece quemarme el cerebro. Tengo ganas de meterle los dedos, pero no lo hago, acaricio su punto débil, como ella ha hecho conmigo, su clítoris, lo froto suavemente, de arriba abajo, pero muy despacito, quiero que lo saboree… Kagome tiembla entre mis brazos, ¡qué preciosa está! Vuelve la cara hacia mí y pide más – Un poquito más deprisa… por favor… -sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero no obedezco, lo voy a hacer tan despacito que me vas a suplicar que pare… Kagome protesta entre sonrisas, frotandoese contra mí, contoneándose de gusto, su mano parece querer ir a dirigir la mía, pero ella misma la contiene, ¡le gusta! Ella misma quiere que se lo haga así, despacio…

Mi pene pide guerra a gritos, pero lo ignoro y sigo haciendo círculos interminables en su perlita. Kagome se pone roja hasta el pecho, sus caderas dan vaivenes, se muerde el labio inferior y entonces, me mira con gesto de desamparo y sorpresa, asintiendo con la cabeza, y sé que se está corriendo. Bajo aún más el ritmo, haciendo círculos más lentos, pero apretando un poquito, Kagome grita sin contenerse, agarrada a mi brazo, tiritando y luchando por mirarme a los ojos, poniéndose tensa y temblando, mientras noto su perlita contraerse e intentar esconderse de mí. Finalmente, se queda relajada en la cama, con los ojos entornados y una adorable sonrisa de gustito. Le beso la cara, pero durante unos segundos, mi Kagome parece incapaz ni de moverse.

-Me encanto –susurra por fin– Ha sido increíble… Inu, mi vida… has hecho… ha sido maravilloso… puede que el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida, he… lo he degustado segundo a segundo… mmmmmmmmh… podía notar… cada calambre, cada escalofrío, cada cosquilleo delicioso del estallido… haaaaaaaaaaah… -me sonríe y me siento importante, la verdad. Mi mujer mira hacia abajo y ve mi miembro aún erguido, y me sonríe con picardía. Abre bien el revoltijo de mantas, la ayudo y nos tapa bien a los dos, hasta el cuello. Se coloca de espaldas a mí, encogida. – Ven aquí…

Obedezco, y me encojo junto a ella, nuestros cuerpos encajan, siento el calor de su sexo en el mío. Mis caderas luchan por dar el empujón que me llevará al Cielo, y yo intento contenerme… hasta que Kagome, metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, acaricia mis bolitas y me anima a hacerlo. Y lo hago, una vez más, tan lento como puedo.

¡Me derrito! ¡Me fundo como el queso derramándose de un sándwich muy caliente! _Aaaah… Kagome, quemas por dentro, pero es una quemadura maravillosa_… siento mi glande en tu interior, tus jugos me recorren el tronco, las gotitas me hacen cosquillas. _El placer me recorre todo el miembro, aunque sólo tenga dentro de ti la puntita_. Kagome se ríe, con risa de placer y sus caderas se mueven, y yo mismo, sin poder aguantar más, embisto, hasta el fondo.

Tengo que agarrarme a Kagome y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, porque por un momento, me da la impresión de que me desmayo de puro placer. La cabeza me da vueltas, mi pene está rodeado de seda, de mermelada caliente, de… de alegría pura. Kagome se mueve ligeramente, dando gemiditos de gusto y me acaricia las manos y los brazos, las piernas con su pie… y me siento mimado y querido mientras yo también empiezo a moverme, así tan tapaditos, tan calentitos… tan abrazados el uno al otro. Acabo de correrme, pero no creo que aguante mucho más, lo bueno es que Kagome está igual, no deja de temblar como si tuviera fiebres, y musitar _"más… más…"_, y no quiero acabar antes que ella, pero es tan dulce lo que siento. Intento pensar en cosas aburridas, pero mi mente me traiciona: estoy feliz, increíblemente feliz por estar otra vez de buenas con mi mujer, no quiero pensar en nada que no sea en ella y en el inmenso placer que me da, dando tironcitos de mi miembro con su sexo, envolviéndolo en el calor imposible de su cuerpo, regalándome un gusto indescriptible cada vez que entro y salgo de ella.

-Inu… Inu…. Más… ¡más! – Mi mujer parece llorar más que gemir, y no puedo resistir, bombeo como un loco, y las siento, ¡se contrae! ¡Su sexo tira de mí, se está corriendo conmigo dentro! La idea de pensar que mi pene le toca en los sitios secretos y despierta su placer, es demasiado con la excitación tal como la tengo, y casi sin darme cuenta, se prende la mecha, pongo los ojos en blanco cuando un latigazo orgásmico me sacude las caderas y una satisfacción deliciosa me recorre el cuerpo, mientras mi vida se escapa por entre mis piernas, y un calorcito maravilloso acaricia mi ser y me deja en la gloria bendita… rendido, pero feliz. Kagome me toma de la mano y la lleva a su cara, me besa y la pone contra su cara. Yo no soy capaz ni de moverme, un sueño de piedra me invade, y me dejo vencer por él, sonriendo con una última idea _"me duermo dentro de ella…."_

Odio las peleas, no soporto las discusiones… pero me encantan las reconciliaciones.


End file.
